


Platonic Cuddle for the Soul (Cas)

by ComicalTiger



Series: Hug it out [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Aromantic, Cuddles, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Hugs, Love, OC, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, aromantic graysexual, avery pines - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, graysexual, platonic, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicalTiger/pseuds/ComicalTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Avery Pines (in tribute to Gravity Falls) is a 32 year old hunter whose life has been entwined with the Winchesters (and Cas) since Castiel pulled Dean out of hell (middle of season 4). She's an aromantic asexual though despite that is very affectionate, as you will find out haha. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Platonic Cuddle for the Soul (Cas)

**Author's Note:**

> Avery Pines (in tribute to Gravity Falls) is a 32 year old hunter whose life has been entwined with the Winchesters (and Cas) since Castiel pulled Dean out of hell (middle of season 4). She's an aromantic asexual though despite that is very affectionate, as you will find out haha. I hope you enjoy it!

Castiel had been plastered at the edge of his bed, watching Netflix the entire time. He was hypnotized. So much so that when Avery walked in he didn't notice her. She's been there for 5 minutes. She crosses her arms at him,  
"Cas." his head shifts slightly yet his eyes remain on the TV, and small grunt emits from him.  
"I've been doing a bit of reflecting. And it's just occurred to me how much we've all been through these past few years. And--well. I don't think I ever gave you one of these just for the comfort of it." And with that, she tackles him. Her arms flew around his neck, the force of the attack knock them back onto the bed, Cas is in Avery's clutches, holding him against her tightly, with no intention to let go.

  
"What is it?" His voice is muffled, due to his face being buried in her hair.  
"This is... The platonic cuddle for the soul!" She declares, shifting her hold from his neck to his back. She holds him tighter.  
"My soul... I don't understand." He hears her sigh,  
"What do you feel, Cas?" She asks, eyes closed as she waits patiently for his answer.  
"Like.. I need to pause Lost. It's an extremely complicated show. I missed two minutes of an episode once, and I'm still not sure what's going on... That was four episodes ago." She sighs again, then laughs.  
"You can rewind it, Cas." She shakes her head upon hearing him grumble incoherently. "What do you feel?" He smacks his lips lightly, and looks as far up to the ceiling the embrace allowed him to. He shakes his head, and decides to go for a slightly sarcastic route,  
"I.. I'm feeling physically uncomfortable." She let out a small 'oh' and shifts slightly, so that he wasn't in the awkward position he was in.  
"What about now?" His eyes shifted, looking around the room.  
"It feels... warm." He says after a quick deliberation. He felt her smile.  
"You've come so far, Cas, all of you have." She smiled gently, and brushed his hair softly. Cas inhaled deeply, feeling the traces of his human instincts kicking in. His arms snaked themselves around Avery's waist. "I'm so proud of you. You've changed so much, for the better. Ohh mannn, I'm just.. I love you so much, Castiel." She grins, and hold him even tighter. Cas felt his insides warm, as he said they did a moment before. This was different than physical warmth. It made him feel whole and Okay. Cas breathes out deeply, and holds her closer.  
"Thank you, Avery. That means a lot to me... I.. I love you too." He allows his eyes to close. They remained in that position for a long while. It wasn't until Dean walked past did they pull apart.

  
"Avery?" his eyes are narrowed, and his eyebrows were furrowed. He stepped into the room curiously, unsure of what to make of Avery and Castiel's intimate(?) embrace.  
"Dean." Cas greets stiffly and sits up. Avery smirks and hops off the bed casually. Dean will get his snuggle later.  
"What were you guys doing?" Avery shakes her head,  
"I didn't touch your boyfriend, Dean, just told him that I loved him." and with that she shrugs, and slips past him out of the room. Dean watches her leave for a moment, not necessarily sure what to focus on: her confession to confessing or the fact that Avery called Cas his boyfriend. In the end, he settles neither. He shakes his head and smacks his lips. He looks back at Cas, and fights an amused smirk.  
"Dean," the Angel's expression is familiar to him.  
"Yeah." Cas squints,  
"How do I rewind?"


End file.
